Volume 86
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 85 |- !Next volume: |Volume 87 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 86 was released on April 17, 2015 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Poolside Case Anime Episode 787-788: The Mystery Sinking in the Midsummer Pool 'File 905 - The Truth Rises to the Surface ' Hide= |-|Show= Ensaku Toyoshima (the manager) is the culprit. His motive is that his sister, her husband and their son were killed in a car accident cause by the victim, who demanded an alibi from the manager to avoid getting involved, and her friend.Ran has a flashback to when she saw a younger Masumi say, "You are a wizard, right?" Ran tries to ask Sera if they have met before. Ran also feels the same when she sees the unknown child. 'People' Scriptwriter Murder Case Anime Episode 792-793: Three First Discoverers 'File 906 - A Kind Aunt' Conan asks Haibara about Rum. She tells him that she has never met Rum in person, but has heard of his characteristics from other members. His description differs from person to person depending on who told the story. Some said that he is a strong-built man. Some also said that he looks feminine. Others said that he is an old man. It is also possible that all of them were just body substitutes. Haibara also says that there is one characteristic about Rum that all the members who have met him can agree on, but she cannot remember it yet. They then encounter a murder case where all three suspects happen to have characteristics like Rum's: a strong-built man, a feminine-looking man, and an old man. 'File 907 - A Suspicious Witness' Inspector Megure leads the investigation. Habanaka is forces to admits he takes the script the victim write from the crime scene. Sakaba also admits he take the money. 'File 908 - Betting With Your Life...' Hide= |-|Show= Shibakaru admits that the phone that rings in his pocket belong to the victim. Conan reveals that the victim did commit suicide to exposes three suspect's past crime to the media. Haibara tells Conan of the last characteristic of Rum that is the same from every source talking about him. He lost his eye in an accident and now one of his eye is a prosthesis. 'People' Kamaitachi Murder Case Anime Episode 808-809: The Kamaitachi Inn 'File 909 - Kamaitachi is Coming' Conan talks to Heiji about cases on the phone, thinking to himself that he can't let Hattori get involved in the Rum case, something that still remains so unclear. After a bit of banter between them, Conan plays a recording from an earlier case, to Heiji's surprise, when he confessed to Kazuha. Heiji and Kazuha invite the group to Nagano. While they are enjoying Kudzu soup Heiji pulls out a photo which appears to have captured the Kamaitachi. By comparing it to another picture, it seems as if the Kamaitachi is running above water. Daigo Nakama, the reporter who took the picture introduces himself to the group, stating that he has come back to snap additional pictures to further strengthen his report, which, as Midori Koyanagi, a reporter from an competitor's magazine, states, has received complaints about possibly being fake. Kohei Ohno, the owner's son says that he has seen the Kamaitachi, he even tried following it but started to drown in the water and fainted, after which he was laid in the hallway, drenched in water. Takami Ohno, Kohei's mother, the now widowed owner thanked Daigo for his published work, since it has increased the number of guests at the inn, eventhough people are now less likely to use the outdoor hot springs. Bonzo Ohno, the owner's father-in-law suggested nyotaimori (Serving sashimi/sushi on a naked female body) to raise the number of guests at the inn, however the owner isn't really inclined to the idea and believes that he's just joking. The guests ask her if she has anything valuable to sell, to at least cover expenses, to which the owner mentions an old sickle that matches the one seen in the picture. The group gets excited about it and wants to take a look at it. While they get going, Heiji asks Conan if he would delete the recording of him confessing his love, but Conan declines. As the group finds the sickle in an old warehouse, the lightbulb breaks. Conan uses his wrist watch to illuminate the area, only to see that Heiji and Kogoro have been cut on their arm and back of their hand, respectively and the reporter Midori on her face vertically. 'File 910 - The Murderous Kamaitachi' While tending to the wounds, the guests are waiting for the police to arrive. Since they are in Nagano, they eagerly await Yamato to come. With his name being mentioned, |Conan remembers what Ai told him about Rum - that he has one prosthethic eye, that some said he's a strong man, some he's very feminine and others claimed he's an old man. Conan compares those epithets with his look, concluding that some might consider him a strong man for his physical abilities, some might see him as feminine because of his ponytail, and others might think of him as an old man since he's using a cane to walk around. Much to their surprise, the police inspector in charge is Yamamura, since it's located on the very border of the Gunma prefecture. As they inspect the storage room, they go over the facts that Kogoro, Heiji and Midori were slashed during the blackout, while Daigo held the sickle. As the inspector asks the owner about the room, she tells him about a robbery which happened a few days prior, but nothing of significance was stolen. Kohei is happy about the 'Kamaitachi's' appearance, but his mother scolds him slightly and reminds him to decorate his room, Ran and Kazuha offer their help. Due to the evidence which they were able to collect, Conan and Heiji agree on it that the murder weapon has to be a shard from the broken lightbulb, but it turns out they were wrong, as there wasn't any blood on the shards and the forensics were able to rebuild the bulb into its original shape with all the present shards, however, Yamamura states that he found gum and cigarette ash residue on the floor which he found weird. The sound of something shattering, explosions and screams startle the group, they quickly advance towards its source to find Ran, Kazuha and the owner's son scared. The fluorescent lamp broke into shards and all the baloons bursted. Right after that, they hear the old man's voice who's in the annex. They arrive at the bath area from which the annex is accessible over the water, which appears to not have been altered with, behind a fence which isn't closed. There is however another way to reach the annex, which is by going around the hotel, which leads to the backdoor. As the group arrives, only the old man's footsteps can be seen in the snow. The light won't turn on but Conan uses his wristwatch to illuminate the room. The door is broken and appears to have been diagonally slashed, behind it is the old man's corpse with the sickle stuck in it. 'File 911 - Kamaitachi's Route' After the dead body is discovered the guests agree that an ambulance should be called, which Kogoro disagrees with, since there's no need for it, as the owner's father-in-law is already dead and has been for less than 30 minutes, considering his rigor mortis and body temperature. Yamamura tells Kogoro that the sickle didn't react to luminol and that they have put it back in the storage room, and also that they have sent the forensics back to the station. Conan makes a remark wondering why there is blood around the cut in the door to the room, deducing that someone had to first murder the old man, then slash the door and put the sickle back in his body. Wondering whether it was all an act to fool everyone into believing it was the Kamaitachi's doing, Heiji reveals that the breaker had been pulled and that the culprit had left some marks at the entrance to the annex. With shattered glass around the door, Kogoro, Heiji and Conan take a look at the snow trail left between the annex and the door which leads to the outdoor hot spring. With the hot spring appearing as it hasn't been touched or changed in any significant way, except for a few droplets of water on the snow on top of stones, it seems as if the culprit had reached the crime scene by running on top of the water and leaving across the surrounding stones, making it seem as if he was riding the wind. The guests are scared, thinking that the one who committed the deeds was the Kamaitachi. Daigo is especially scared by it. Heiji and Conan decide to keep silent about it towards Ran and Kazuha, but to no avail, since Yamamura had already spilled the beans about the case. While the girls believe it was a monster's doing, Conan finds BB bullets on the tatami mat in Kohei's room. Heiji finds a piece of the door which can be rolled up, so that a shooter could burst baloons with a gun inside the room while standing outside, but the girls disagree with it, since many baloons have bursted at the same time. Conan smells something strange in the air and wants to investigate further, as he enters the room his wrist watch light runs out of juice so he decides to use his smartphone. He accidentally plays Heiji's recording. Kohei claims that the room smelled like bathroom detergent and that something that felt like icy cold rain had dripped on him. The group discovers that there was a TV crew present in the past who recorded an interview and a foot massage which Gifu took, during which he screamed loudly, as he was in pain. The owner says that she even has a recording of the said program and the group heads off, with Kazuha staying behind telling Ran about what happened at the Ebisu bridge. Kazuha is confused about what Heiji really meant when he said "What are you doing do my precious Kazuha?!", whether he thinks of her as his subordinate or if there's a different meaning to it, saying that she often hears similar phrases in historical dramas, but Ran assures her that he didn't think of her as his subordinate. The owner recalls that many guests have had a liking toward Gifu-sama, as he put them above everything else, at the expense of his tolerance towards the staff. He had kicked out the head waitress of the hotel once he fired her cruelly. The owner can't remember the name of the waitress, but knows that she had a child with her, as it all happened before she married into the family. She also says, to Conan's question, that both the reporters have visited the inn before, Koyanagi doesn't come too often, but Nakama is a regular, they have both also been present the time Kohei almost drowned in the pool, which happened at the same time when their storage room was first broken into. Their previous visit seemed different, as in that Daigo didn't have a mustache and Midori wasn't wearing any glasses. Yamamura is surprised about Heiji's time keeping abilities, who is slightly panicking about the snow covering up the crime scene, he asks him how he does such a good job of keeping up, to which he tells him that even though the light went out earlier, he could still see the clock hands of his watch in the dark. Heiji and Conan stand with confident faces as they are sure about the culprit's true identity, while Takami offers some Kudzu soup to warm everybody up. 'File 912 - The Denouement of the Kamaitachi' Heiji and Conan, being sure about who the culprit is, want to reenact what happened during the crime. They start off by making sure objects can easily fall into the hot spring, that there is no transparent glass beneath the surface. Conan decides to stay behind since the way to the annex is long and it being cold outside. Heiji points out that the breaker had already been pulled when they arrived at the crime scene and that they discovered the body with the sickle sticking in it. With Conan's arrival, Kogoro is surprised how he caught up with them, to which he replies that he came through the hot springs, but to the group's confusion since his clothes aren't wet. He states that he ran across. They seem surprised about his statement and are in awe when he starts sprinting quickly across it. Kogoro wants to try it out but falls in the hot spring. Heiji reveals that the liquid is in fact kudzu soup which tightens up and becomes more solid if you hit it hard enough. He then begins his reasoning. Hide= |-|Show= He reveals that the culprit is Midori Koyanagi. He states that she purposefully slashed the door and pulled the breaker to divert attention from the hot spring trick. He connects the burglary with her, assuming that she stole large amounts of kudzu powder to perform the trick. Conan explains that Midori bursted the baloons by loading lemon juice into a water gun and shooting at them, since they are made by a material which dissolves when it comes in contact with citrus. She tries to make herself look innocent by pointing out that she was also slashed in the storage room, but Conan calls her out on it by saying that she put chewing gum on the light bulb which made it break due to temperature shifts, that Heiji and Kogoro were slashed because they had objects which were illuminating the area and glowed in the dark, a wrist watch and lit cigarette respectively, but that she was slashed without having anything that glowed. Hattori reveals that she used a small hidden blade which she hid under her fingernail, that she made a suggestion that would lead the group to the storage room and also that she used the recording from the old man's massage to create the sound of his scream. She waited for the group to go around the hotel towards the annex, then crossed the hot springs with the sickle, murdered the old man, slashed the door and pulled the breaker, then rejoined the group. Conan points out that she isn't wearing contact lenses but regular glasses, since it would be hard to put in and remove contacts with fake nails. Heiji continues that it shouldn't be a problem to find remnants of Kogoro's and his blood on her nails. She admits that it was her who murdered the old man. She tells the story of her mother, the waitress who was shunned away from the inn because of an arranged marriage which was supposed to expand the business of both parties, which were inn and hotel owners. She couldn't bring herself to kill Takami after seeing her cut and scraped hands, which implied that she was a hard worker, similar to her mother. After the whole ordeal, Conan keeps his promise and deletes the recording. Heiji claims to have said "you bastard", instead of "my" Kazuha, which angers her a bit and she calls him an idiot. He remembers Kudo's confession and thinks that after what he did, a simple confession on the Ebisu bridge just isn't enough. Conan, with a slight smirk, tells Heiji that even though he deleted his recording, the other detective boys have their own, separate recordings of his confession, which Haibara even set as her ringtone Agasa told Ai that should change her ringtone. 'People' Kawanakajima Murder Case Anime Episode 810-812: The Darkness of the Prefectural Police 'Characters introduced ' 'File 913 - Woodpecker ' Shigeru Takeda is backed up against a tree with the culprit in front of him pointing with a sword in his direction. Shigeru warns him that he won't be able to cover it up and that his life will be ruined, but the person sentences him to death with a sword cut through the neck and a woodpecker mark on his forehead. Yamamura offers the group a ride back from the inn but they decide to stay since there's a place Kogoro wants to visit. Misao isn't happy about it since there's a thick tension between Heiji and Kazuha, who are given a ride by him. Mouri wants to visit the Kawanakajima battlefield, where Shingen Takeda faced off against Kenshin Uesugi. Conan remembers seeing a TV special about the story. He recalls that Takeda Shingen's strategist Kansuke Yamamoto was in love with pricess Yuu, who was portrayed by Yoko. The Mouris try to recall the name of the strategy which was used, but receive the answer Yui, who arrives at the scene together with Kansuke and Taka'aki. Inspector Yamato is lightly made fun off due to his name's resemblance to the strategist, even more so since the story's strategy, which is also explained, was a failure. Conan thinks about Haibara's description of RUM, realizing just how much it fits Kansuke, and as he is approached by him a police man from the Nagano Police calls out his name. Inspector Mamoru Saegusa, who is accompanied by Assistant police inspector Shouji Kano and sergeant Akiyama Shinsuke are on their way to meet with their squad leader, Shigeru Takeda, oblivious to the fact that he had been murdered and had his head chopped off. Inspector Saegusa mentions he wanted to pay his respects to Lord Shingen beforehand and that they were supposed to meet Shigeru there, but they can't find him and he doesn't answer his phone. Before their departure from the group, Kansuke tells them to relay a message to Takeda, saying that even if it would be an order from directly above, he would rather die than join his squad. Uehara suggests showing the group around the Kawanakajima battlefield, as they would have nothing to do, if they left now, besides drinking her black coffee which Kansuke described as terrible. They comment on what their new chief prefers to drink, saying that the previous chief liked black coffee, but the new one, who was transferred from the national police agency prefers black tea. The group is shown around by Uehara and lead to a bridge overwatching the battlefield. Morofushi recites a short poem written by Retsu Asai which mentions that the river's colour had been tainted red by all the blood of battlefield's victims. As Kansuke dismisses the idea as being a load of manure he spots a head floating down the river leaving a blood trail behind it. He orders Yui to call forensics and runs to the water with Morofushi and Conan. Using his cane he stops the flowing head and pulls it out, recognizing the identity and stating that it is the head of the Takeda squad leader, inspector Shigeru Takeda himself. Taka'aki finds the burned remains of the victim's body which has been smashed in several places, making it impossible to piece the head and body back together. The three police men from Shigeru's group arrive at the scene surprised that their leader had been murdered. Kansuke states that, considering the conditions of the body, he must have been burnt half a day ago. Conan points out a piece of rope which is hanging from the bridge railing which was probably used to keep the head in place for an amount of time and then releasing it into the river. He also points out that fake blood was used to leave the trail, since normal blood would have coagulated by then. The police forensic points out a strange mark on the victim's forehead which resembles the footprint of an animal. Hyoue Kuroda, the chief of the first division of Nagano's police suddenly appears claiming that it is the footprint of a woodpecker, explaining that his lifestyle requires him to be able to get a sturdy grip on trees. Conan is shocked as he realizes that the person standing in front of him is an older, well built man with only one eye. 'File 914 - Footprints and the Woodpecker Association ' 'File 915 - To Saijo Mountain...! ' 'People' See also *Manga *Volume 81-90 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes